


Beck's Sacrifice

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: He wanted her in his arms, but she had to choose between him and Andre. Or that's what Beck thought anyway. You see, as he discovers quickly throughout the day, she already made her decision, and it isn't either of them. So, just because he still loves her, Beck Oliver plays cupid for the two.





	Beck's Sacrifice

_ **No One's Perspective** **-** _

Hollywood Arts had finally felt its first whiff of summer air. It was going by quickly, a little too quickly for some of the senior's liking. This school, as time went by through the years, had proved to be somewhat of a home. Nevertheless, it was still a school and, with anything, people grow out of it. People grow out of a lot of things and into new ones. For example, pants, shirts, shoes; you get the point. And then there are more emotional -not physical- clothing that one would grow out of. For instance the need to be with a motherly or fatherly figure and grow up. Other times it's friendships started in the second grade and, more often than not in a teen's life, romantic interests. Well, relationships really; some can have an eye out for someone for many years and finally get together. Their relationship can blossom from it, but die if it isn't properly treated with a green thumb. Though, there are those few who seek it out in their high school days and end up remaining with their lovers as a partner, fiancée and then spouse.

A car's beep cut through the calm breeze flowing against the school, heavy combat boots walking across the parking lot. Sharp, pale eyes swept through the small crowd in front of the door. The freshmen, as it turned out, startled once they had heard the familiar, coordinated steps. The stepped away from the entrance with ease, pale hands opening the door with a small nod of appreciation. Few of the main hall had halted their babble to give a quick glance at the long raven hair that fell over her shoulders, strands of dark green littered amongst it. Her hardened gaze flickered to them, promptly shifting their stare away before she strode to her locker, taking a coffee cup to her hands.

Her steps halted, however, behind one oblivious pair standing right in front of a locker almost obliterated with scissors. Pale eyes flashed menacingly at a pair of dark eyes which widened in response to the effective intimidation. "Come on, I think we should let her get to her locker," he muttered hastily, shifting aside with his buddy. She soon unlocked her locker and pulled it open, her hands brushing past the many textbooks and binders within it. As she searched for the first few periods' needed items, she tensed at the momentary force against her leg.

Her piercing stare glanced down at the small ball before shifting up towards the frozen sophomores. "Oh shit..." the girl gasped, blue eyes in contrast with her blonde hair widening, "I'm sorry Jade."

"It's fine," she growled quietly, tossing the ball with accuracy before going back to her locker.

Intimidation was how she had gotten around the school, Hollywood Arts. It allowed others to mind her space, acknowledging the message given. It gave her a harder shell, like a rock or like a _mountain_. That had sounded better in many's minds, that way a fortress could be placed upon the large rock, sealing away the emotions at bay. Tough, mean, gank, bitch and many others was what they had called her behind her back. Well, or so they tried; she could always hear them since Hollywood Arts has never been too able to keep secrets.

But she was. She wasn't a mountain, she was a volcano. Just under that rock hard surface was a storm of brewing emotions, able to lash out at any second. Sometimes it only boiled over, flowing down the sides that would be her detailed plans and acts of intimidation through schemes. Other times it would spew out, sending flaming ash with explosive, controversial, acts. She did other things too when the volcano overflowed, but _that_ was to be seen only with closed doors.

You see, while she is still very intimidating to those who pay attention (God help those who didn't), underneath that rock hide of hers, her skin, was a lone, thumping heart knocking against her chest. _'Knock-knock... Knock-knock... Knock-knock,'_ was its rhyme, the same one that had tensed her hand, knuckles almost translucent against her pale skin whilst holding a textbook. It was only a reminder of how quiet she has been lately, only mumbling a few words here and there. _'"Jade, who are you going to choose? Is it me or Beck, we need to know. We can't just be waiting for an answer like this,"'_ the voice played her mind once again, constricting her chest harshly.

It had already been a week since that was asked and yet still, no answer came. Nothing but the isolation from others and the strengthening glares to those who accidently ran into her down the halls; not that she actually _has_ lashed out at anybody lately of course. The volcano, it seemed, had finally gone to sleep, resting while the lone empress stalked the halls to deal with her emotions. Her gaze shifted at that moment to her right, landing on the set of lockers opposite from her.

Her eyes trailed along the long, brunette hair that fell down the stretched figure. The half-Latina fumbled through her books as the pinging beat of her heart lessened, pale eyes softening. Though within a matter of seconds they hardened like blades, arms wrapping around her shoulders. She gave a small smile before murmuring something unintelligible to Jade before turning around. He leaned in to press his lips against hers, muttering something after before striding across the hall. Immediately the dark brown eyes lost their mask, her face faltering to an expressionless scowl before shifter her stare to pale eyes.

The held their stare before she growled, slamming the impaled locker shut. She sliced her way through the crowd, making her way to her first period as the half-Latina rolled her eyes. "Jade," she hissed before snapping in a louder tone, "Jade!"

Both times the call had fallen upon deaf ears. Growling to herself, she reached forward, catching the goth by her shoulder before shoving her into the lockers. With a couple of hits, the locker with 'Let it Shine' blinking slamming close, the thespian groaned. "Fucking hell Tori," she snarled, pale eyes widening at dark, rust ones, "What- _what_? What is it that requires you to shove me against you locker?"

"To talk to you! There's still nearly ten minutes before class so we have time," Tori answered calmly, letting go of the taller girl.

"Alight, chew me out Vega," Jade sneered, "And let's see what happens." The hall's voices dipped down to a quieter level, suddenly intrigued by this sudden action. It wasn't a surprise that Tori Vega would stand up to Jade, though the dominance was in a new style as of the past few weeks.

"Jade!" she folded her arms, "Look, I'm sorry alright? I've said that before and I'll say it again, just let me make it up to you."

"How," the other snapped, "By making out with your new boyfriend you seemed to acquire right after-"

"That was my mom's idea and I can't go against her word; you know that!" she hissed.

"Right, like her word is worse than my dad's."

" _Jade_ ," Tori muttered warningly, "You know the situation I'm in..."

"And you know the fucking situation _I'm_ in," Jade pointed to herself, "Which I can't get out of because of you!" Dark eyes softened, guilt flooding through them before they glanced over the goth's shoulder.

"Andre, not now," she sighed tiredly, "We're talking."

Pale eyes gazed over, shifting between the musician and actor which had strode over. Turning her heels, she closed her eyes before shaking her head. "Well maybe we wouldn't have to if she would give us an answer. We've been waiting for it for a week or so now," Andre slumped his shoulders impatiently. "Jade, come on! Is it either Beck or me? You can't keep us waiting like this, just one simple word."

"In all honesty," she snapped, "I don't have to date anyone. Not you, or you. Especially since neither of you won't get off my ass about it. I'm not interested, okay? I have other things to deal with."

"I've left you alone for the past couple days," Beck raised his arms in defense, "And I get it but you have to give us an answer. Me or him, that's that."

"My _God_ , I'm not answering until I feel ready. Okay?"

"It's just a simple yes or no!"

"I know it is!" Jade snarled, "But it's a matter of how and when to say it!"

"It doesn't take me a week to figure out if a girl can be my girlfriend," Andre groaned, rolling his eyes.

Tori folded her arms as she shook her head, muttering, "Well she isn't a guy and quite the opposite of you."

"When did you get involved with this?" her best-friend snapped, "It's just between Beck, Me and Jade."

"Well... We are right in front of her locker though," Beck mumbled, rocking at the balls of his feet.

"Whatever," the musician shook his head.

"But, Jade, please do tell us soon. I can't be waiting the rest of this semester," the Canadian turned to her. She raised her studded brow but bit back her comment, respecting the gentle concern in his eyes. The bell shrilled across the room, sending the rest to their classes. The group dispersed to their individual classes, leaving behind a saddened red-haired girl and ventriloquist.

The curly haired boy sighed, looking to his friend. "You think they'll quit fighting soon, Cat?"

"I hope so," she murmured, "You've already cried."

"That was one time!" he muttered hotly.

"Four times," the puppet drawled.

"Four times!" he repeated, grinning at Cat's few chuckles.

-(:)-

Dark eyes watched as she impaled the salad leaves with her fork, only to the brush them of limply. Beside her sat the blonde boy from before, diving himself in a conversation with Beck. "So then he went off and just rammed himself into the wall. The dumbfuck should have looked where he was going. And he destroyed that car!"

"I guess," the actor mumbled in a bored tone, his eyes occasionally glancing over at the half-Latina's stare towards the other table. "But was he seriously hurt though? A car can be replaced but not him."

"Yeah, fractured his sternum and broke his arm. But can you believe it? That car took three months to save up for! Right Tori?" he turned to her, smirking confidently at her smug grin. "The jackass destroyed my Lamborghini!"

"Didn't he stop at the red light and then the speeding car ran into him?" she asked mockingly.

"Yeah? Anyway," he turned his back to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Idiot..." she whispered under her breath as he babbled on about his lost car.

"Hey, Carter?" Beck cut through the sentence.

The blonde halted in his words, looking at the actor as if he had just asked him to strip naked. "Uh, what? I'm not done with my-"

"Well, right. I need to talk-"

"We are talking," Carter snapped.

Beck closed his eyes and breathed deeply, counting down in his head before opening his eyes. "Okay," he said softly, "Can you see if my car has any problems? I've been meaning to ask you for a bit so," he shuffled for his keys, "Will you?"

"Which one?" Carter asked with a spark of greed in his eyes like a child with a new bar of chocolate.

"The red Bronco sitting by the pole."

"Sweet..." he grinned before pecking Tori's head and dashing off towards the older car.

"Why are you dating him again?" Beck murmured, watching with a sour expression as the blonde scurried excitedly around the Bronco.

"Not my decision," she growled quietly, holding her gaze in front of her. At the opposite side of the Asphalt Café sat a pair of pale eyes which gleamed as they studied the half-Latina. Her stature mirrored that of Tori's; her fork played with her salad as she gripped her drink in the other hand. Robbie and Cat sat beside her, both of which conversing themselves in whatever while the occasional, worried glance was casted towards the goth.

"Who's decision was it then?" he tilted his head to the side, eyes focused on Carter as he dove underneath the truck. _'I swear, dude, if you steal any of my parts...'_ his mind whirled. He doubted that scenario would play though, having spent thousands of dollars on the vehicle, it's the first thing that comes to mind.

Tori took a sip of her drink, grimacing as she squinted at it. Apparently she had ordered orange juice and not the usual iced-tea or fountain drink. "My mom," she answered after casting a quick glance at the Canadian.

"Ah... Why exactly?" His brows furrowed once the moment of silence had stretched on for too long. Beck quickly glanced over at Tori, who had finally completely dropped her gaze to the table, hand over her forehead. "Tori?" he muttered in concern.

"Can we talk somewhere else? Like, more in private?" she whispered quietly.

"More than this table? We're further away from the others," he asked pointedly. The half-Latina nodded briefly. He sighed before standing, holding a hand for her. "Come on, let's go inside." Tori stood up, not taking his hand before striding towards the heavy doors, promptly forgetting about her lunch and her boyfriend. Pale eyes hardened as they followed the two through the door. Jade dropped her stare to the table, her hands running through her hair.

"Jade? Are you-"

"I'm fine, just need to think to myself," she cut across the ventriloquist. The other two just nodded slowly before sliding back into their previous conversation.

Back inside Hollywood Arts' walls, long strides bounded down the hall with Beck attempting to keep up. "Tori! Hold on! I don't want to run..." Ignoring her friend's pleads, she continued to scurry through the halls before finally jerking open a familiar door. Once Beck had walked in, she closed it behind her before switching on the light. "The janitor's closet? This the best?"

"It's kept a lot of secrets so far," she breathed before sliding against the door.

"So Tori," he started, crouching down, "Why are you dating that-"

"Dick?"

"Yeah..."

"Because he has one," she growled to herself, eyes glaring at the floor.

"What?" he leaned back, thoroughly confused.

"Look. I'm bi, alright?" Tori confessed, grimacing at the word sliding from the barrier of her teeth. Beck nodded, sitting all the way down and crossing his legs. Once she had once again fallen into silence, he placed his hand gingerly on her knee, eyes asking for more. She nodded before starting with, "And...yeah." Her words faltered before her eyes to the disappointment of both.

"Tori, it's alright. It's okay," he grinned as she gave a soft smile. "How did she find out?" he pressed, wanting to know more.

"She caught me having se-" her eyes widened as her heart hammered against her ribs, cheeks blushing furiously.

"You can tell, I won't..."

Tori gave a deep breath before glancing at Beck, murmuring, "She caught me having sex with- I, she- _fuck_."

His eyes widened in shock. Never before had she cursed that heavily in front of him, or any of his friends for the matter. "With who?" he asked quietly, feeling his gut drop with the heart-shattering gaze, his question answered. "With-with her?"

"I'm sorry," the half-Latina whined quietly, "I know you want to get back together with her but...and then Andre-"

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, "I'm just, I didn't expect any of this, you know?" She only grins grimly before dropping her gaze back to the ground. "Hey, hey," he whispered softly, "Look at me." Once dark eyes were on his own, he continued, "Do you want me to step aside? You know, give you some room and help?" Tori nodded as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. He chuckled, feeling her shudder against him through breaths.

"I-I would love that... Thank you," she muffled against his shoulder, his hand brushing against her back. Both startled once the bell had rung again, lifting their heads.

"Guess that's our cue," he smiled before standing up, lending a hand as Tori did the same. His brows furrowed in thought as the door opened, letting them loose to the crowd. "Hey," Beck spoke up, a small idea popping in his head, "Tori wait."

"What?" she turned around curiously.

"I have something that can help but you have to do one thing first," he muttered enthusiastically. Her eyes flickered between his in anticipation before he started again, "Look, if you two are going to be together you're going to have to break up with Carter tonight."

"To-tonight?" she stammered as he agreed. "Alright," her eyes slide to her arms before going back up to his, "I'll do it. But, why are you doing this?"

"Because I need to step aside," the Canadian answered. "Tori, I know better than anyone, probably more than you two, that you fit together like a puzzle. A one-thousand piece puzzle," he chuckled, "But a puzzle indeed. Listen, I don't know if you know but of all the years Jade has been with me, she has left my arms as a virgin." The half-Latina's eyes widen before she shook her head in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "You know how she is with physical contact. We may have gotten close to doing it before but she would always opt out before anything actually happened. She didn't with you and that is a _huge_ thing right there." Beck grinned softly, adding, "Now let me do this, alright? Have you heard of that new Italian restaurant by the Hollywood sign?"

"Yeah, why?" her lips curled slightly.

"Well, you better get a nice dress... I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, thanks Beck," she grinned before striding quickly to her locker with a spring in her step. He turned around, his eyes suddenly scanning the crowd of people. Quickly, he grasped his phone, the screen illuminating in his eyes before he grumbled, "I have time..." Once familiar steps had cut through the halls, he smiled briefly, picking his head up. "Jade- _Jade!_ " I have something important to tell you!"

She halted in the middle of the hall, catching herself before she tripped. "What?" she growled, watching her ex trot up to her.

"I have a plan to fix all of this," Beck's lips curled gleefully.

"Like you do," she spat.

"No- _Jade_ , I do," he stumbled over his words once he caught her arm. Pale eyes glared behind her, canines flashing. "Just, wear a nice dress tomorrow and I'll pick you up at seven," he mentally noted the time wildly, "Alright?"

"How the fuck does that change anything?" she snarled, "I'm not going on a date with you!"

His shoulders slumped as he rolled his eyes, a hand slapping himself. "Yeah, it kind of sounded like that..." he growled to himself, halting Jade in her steps.

"What?"

"No, it's not a date between you and me-"

"You're not handing me over to Andre!" she hissed.

"Not to Andre," he agreed quietly. The goth looked at him curiously before her eyes softened, darting passed his shoulder. The half-Latina stood there, holding Sikowitz' door with a soft smile, with the crowd seeming to dissipate around her. She held up a hand, giving a soft wave before disappearing herself behind the door. Jade returned the gesture softly to Beck's pleasure, a subtle, goofy smile playing her lips. "Dress, seven, tomorrow," he stated before striding away, "And don't keep anyone waiting!"

She chuckled to herself softly, glancing back around towards the small steps. Eyes widened as they looked at Jade, terrified. "I'm sorry about the ball earlier-" the sophomore squeaked before groaning quietly. Jade had quickly bounded towards her, pulling the smaller girl into a tight up. She hoped that it wouldn't break her back as the goth gave more hardy laughs.

"Beck's a fucking great man!" she grinned, shaking the sophomore around before dropping her to the floor. "Now say one thing about this and I swear I will put a hole in that shirt with each of those scissors," she threatened the confused -and thoroughly concerned- girl. She frantically nodded as her hands clutched her shirt, watching as the thespian skipped towards Sikowitz' class.

-(:)-

The moon shone its light on the stone patio joining a line of buildings. The wood and stone structure in the middle sat prominently, practically glowing gracefully among the stars. Few strode into the restaurant, Cat with a shorter, purple dress with Robbie by her side, the puppet nowhere to be found. They glanced around curiously, only having the invitation at the end of Sikowitz' period. "This time," she spoke over the calm and quiet atmosphere, "Don't order caviar."

"I learned my lesson," he moped as the bubbly redhead giggled. Once through the doors, she tightened her grip around her cardigan, the cool air brushing against her legs. Standing beside the door was their good friend fixing his red tie. "Hey Beck, so is the rest here?"

"Jade and Andre are, Tori's coming with Trina..."

"Trina too?"

"Last minute," he waved the air vaguely, "But it shouldn't be too bad. My cousin works here so, whatever. Anyway, follow me." The three walked on, passing the main seating area with the bar. Cat awed at the glass clinks streaming through the door, conversations filling her ears. They made their way passed long paintings of wineries and grape gardens before entering a slightly smaller, yet cozy, room. Few of the lesser tables' occupants turned their gaze towards the doorway before going back to their date's conversation. Beck gestured towards the corner booth by the fireplace, alone with a decent amount of space beside it. Andre sat with a navy blue tuxedo with a black bow tie while Jade with a long, black dress. Her hair was up in an intricate braid, which Beck had tried to decipher how the hell she did it, while hands covered in long, black gloves.

Both sat quietly, pale eyes closed while dark eyes lingered over her. However, Andre picked his up and smiled gingerly, waving the three over. Within a few minutes all five had settled in to chatter amongst themselves. Beck quickly gazed down at his watch, Jade briefly glancing over his wrist as her gut twisted uncomfortably. "Time?"

"Seven thirty-one, they said forty so- relax, they'll be here." He put his hand gently on her leg, reassuring her from squirming.

"I-I know, it's just, God it's been a mess..." she sighed. Both gave a quick laugh to Cat's absurd comment before she frowned. As Beck did the same, he opened his mouth as Jade asked, "Why are you doing this?"

He closed his mouth, grinning softly. His dark eyes looked into Jade's before he muttered, "Because I _do_ love you. But, you know what? I've already had my three strikes and she hasn't really stepped up to the plate like I have. So I'm giving her the opportunity." The goth titled her head to the side as Beck took a sip from his water, nodding towards the door. "And here she is stepping to the plate now." Jade's eyebrows stitched themselves together before she turned around, her stomach feeling as if it can turn over and force all she's drank out.

Trina wore a short dress alike Cat's, only in a light shade of green, her hair pulled back. However, after her sister stood Tori. With her hair pulled back, the half-Latina's skin almost glowed in the warm light from the chandeliers over head. She wore a long, violet strapless dress with the same, long white gloves along her hands. She gave a soft, warm toothy smile which Jade returned, pale eyes following the sisters. "Can I join you?" she asked softly, standing beside Jade while Trina scooted in the other side.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she nodded, shuffling over while Tori sat down. "You look nice..."

"So do you," the singer complemented back. The table dipped into their usual conversations there after, Beck occasionally watching as Tori subtly placed her hand on Jade's. He smiled to himself as his ex thumbed over it, accepting the gesture.

-(:)-

"Hey, Jade? Could we talk some?" the half-Latina murmured, her eyes following Trina, Cat and Robbie dancing to the music on the open space.

"Uh, yeah... We'll be a minute guys," she turned, Beck nodding while Andre looked sourly at his bowl of soup. The two girls left, striding across the small crowd of people and out the door. The Canadian gazed at his friend pitifully, feeling a small twinge of guilt.

"You understand though, right?" he whispered softly, the musician agreeing.

"Just didn't believe you at first, though it's not as bad as I thought. I think I lost some interest with the fighting," he sighed. "But I still have one..."

"Understandable buddy," Beck grinned, "Though there are plenty out there." His expression fell once Andre merely glanced at him, his dark eyes heart broken like a foal weaned from its mother. "Look, how about I set you up on a date with a girl... Rebecca?" he suggested, Andre's eyes lighting up in interest.

He paused for a moment, eyeing the actor before smiling, "Alright, that'll do." The two then reached out their hands and shook on it, immediately falling into a conversation about how shitty Carter is. Let's face it, he really is. As their voices melted into the clatter around them, the three dancing happily on the make-shift stage, doors opened out into the moonlit night. Tori stepped through as Jade closed the door behind her, her hands resting on the railing of the balcony.

"It's a wonder how quickly Beck can fix this," Jade mumbled as she stood beside Tori.

"Yeah..."

"Hey," the goth frowned, "What about Carter?"

"Oh, don't worry about him."

"Why?"

"Dumped him," the half-Latina grinned cheekily. "Though, my mom found out and, honestly, I don't think I'll be able to shit for weeks."

"Will she be fine?" Jade inched closer.

"Yeah, she will. It's not like I'm dating another idiot, just an asshole."

The goth chuckled, shaking her head softly before muttering, "So, you're my girlfriend then?" Tori nodded, pulling Jade closer before closing the gap. Both smiled into it, their eyes fluttering closed while their lips melted together. At that moment, at that precise moment, they knew it was going to be fine. The moonlight shone down on them as the stars twinkled brightly. They knew their futures would be together and the time as well.

Speaking of which, the also both knew they weren't going to stay out there for a minute as promised.


End file.
